We are investigating the mechanisms by which nutritional factors regulate protein synthesis by using two different systems. 1. The induction of rat liver glucose-6-P dehydrogenase and 6-phosphogluconate dehydroyenase by dietary carbohydrate. We are currently purifying the mRNA's coding for these proteins and are studying the hormonal and nutritional factors which regulate the levels of these enzymes in hepatocytes cultured in serum free medium. 2. We have initiated studies to determine if the induction of apolipoprotein E by dietary cholesterol in rabbits will be a good system for studying the mechanism by which dietary cholesterol regulates protein synthesis in liver.